Walt Disney Studios Park (Dutch of Netherlands)
This is the Walt Disney World Netherlands Third Park Called Walt Disney Studios Park Netherlands. Lists of Lands: The Front Lot Attractions: 1. The Great Movie Ride 2. The Disney Studio 1 3. Huey's, Dewey's and Louie's Journey Into the Movies 4. The Crossroads of the World 5. Hollywood Dream: The Ride Shopping: 1. The Crossroads of the World (Shop) 2. The Celebrity 5 & 10 3. The Cover Story 4. Mickey's of Hollywood 5. Pluto's Toy Palace 6. The Golden Age Souvniers 7. The Dark Restaurants: 1. The Hollywood Brown Derby 2. Hollywood and Vine 3. The 50s Prime Time Cafe 4. The ABC Soap Opera Bistro 5. The Backlot Express Kingdom Hearts Studio Attractions: 1. The Magic Animation of Disney 2. Animagic! 3. Disney's House of Mouse Laugh Floor Comedy 4. Sora's Playland 5. Remy's Ratastic Adventure Shopping: 1. The Disney Animation Gallery 2. Luigi's Casa Della Tire 3. Hanna-Barbera Store Restaurants: 1. Walt's Place 2. Flo's V8 Cafe 3. Remy's Goods Cafe 4. The Ink and Paint Club 5. Sora's Hollywood Bistro Toy Story Playland Attractions: 1. The Toy Soldier's Parachute Drop 2. The RC Racer 3. Toy Story: The Musical 4. Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin 5. Toy Story Midway Mania Shopping: 1. The Army Gear 2. The Pit Store 3. Slinky's Gifts Restaurants: 1. Buzz's Pizza Planet 2. The Mess Hall Muppet Studios Attractions: 1. Muppet Vision 3D 2. Animal's Drum Spin 3. The Great Muppet Movie Ride 4. Electric Mayhem Bus 5. The Muppet Story 6. The Great Gonzo's Cannon Blast Shopping: 1. Muppet Labs Restaurants: 1. Gonzo's Pandemonium Pizza Parlor 2. Swedish Chef's Kitchen Disney Channel Studio Attractions: 1. Disney Channel Television Production Tour 2. Disney Junior: Live on Stage 3. Phineas' and Ferb's Travel Thru Time Shopping: 1, Disney Channel Shop 2. Disney Junior Junkies Restaurants: 1. Disney Channel Cafe 2. So Random Fruit Cafe The Thrill Backlot Attractions: 1. Backstage Studio Tram Tour (Including Earthquake: The Big One, Castastrophe Canyon and Region of Fire) 2. Roll Out! 3. Rock "N" Coaster Starring Selena Gomez and The Scene 4. Backdraft 5. Guardians of the Galaxy – Mission: BREAKOUT Shopping: 1. Rock Around the Shop 2. Studio Showcase 3. Studio Wardrobe Department Restaurants: 1. Sci-Fi Dine-Inn Theatre 2. Doc Brown's Chicken 3. Studio Cafe Hollywood Street Attractions: 1. Big Band Beat 2. Walt Disney: One Man's Dream Shopping: 1. Sanrio Store 2. Goofy's Candy Shop 3. Macy's Restaurants: 1. Pizza Hut 2. The Sugar Bowl 3. In "N" Out Burger The Backlot 1. Lights. Motors, Action 2. House of Horrors 3. The Making of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Shopping: 1. The Backlot Accessory Truck Dining: 1. Herbie's Snack Shop The Final Studio Attractions: 1. Twister....Ride It Out 2. Journey Into Musical 3. Soarin' Over the World 4. Snoopy's Soundstage Adventure 5. Fear Factor with Sora, Donald and Goofy Shopping: 1. Airline Shop 2. Snoopy's Great Time Cafe Restaurants: 1. Chinese and American Buffet 2. The Donut Shop Park Hours Summer: 9AM-9PM Spring: 8AM-12AM Fall: 9AM-8PM Winter: 9AM-12AM Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Netherlands)